


Dreaming

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [44]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of the waters of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Jörmungandr, sleeping  
> Prompt: Quake  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

He dreams of darting through rivers with a slender body, chasing fish for his dinner. He dreams of brilliant sunlight pouring through clear, cold water to strike colors from iridescent scales. He dreams of freedom and joy and life.

_His tail twitches in his sleep, and around him, the earth shifts._

He dreams of lightless, icy depths that crush and press all around. He dreams of carrion falling like gifts from above, filling his nose with the stench of rot. He dreams of cold and fear and want.

_A shiver runs through him as he dreams, and waves roll toward shores, that rise above all others._

He dreams of fire rising in a plume toward the sunlit surface waters, poison in its wake. He dreams of ash floating on the wind to dust the surface of pristine waters. He dreams of heat and pain and death.

_He snorts, and a volcano erupts over his head._

**Author's Note:**

> Jörmungandr is imprisoned along the line of faults that make up the mid-ocean ridge, in this, and his movements spark earthquakes, tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions. It's an interpretation that works for most of the stories which I've done that include Jörmungandr, and too, it works with the fact he is supposed to be the Midgard Serpent, and runs through all waters (and while perhaps he doesn't quite appear to, what else are dreams for?


End file.
